Watching Over You
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: The older brother reflects the current going on’s, past and his relationship with his younger brother, his POV. How does he feel and cope with the betrayal of his younger brother? Edge and Christian fanfic, brother sap.


**Watching Over You**

**A sweet one shot about the Edge and Christian relationship. Takes place after the E&C break up in 2001 and clearly not big fans of each other.**** Parts based off real life events (like the history before joining WWF) and storyline events, a sort of mix.**

**The older brother reflects the current going on's, past and his relationship with his younger brother, his POV. How does he feel and cope with the betrayal of his younger brother? Edge and Christian fanfic, brother sap.**

* * *

Nasty splits. Horrible aren't they? Especially when you didn't even see it coming but yet after the split you soon clearly see some of the things that you did wrong and you start to see their point, not that you'd actually admit that to the person or anything. You're most likely thinking that I'm talking about 'the love of my life', well... You guessed wrong.

Who else could I be talking about? Well _his_ name begins with a C. Not figured it out? The name you're looking for would be Christian, the one that a lot hate right now.

Can't say I was particularly fond of that hitting that you gave me and I say that I hate you for it but I can't totally say that the whole statement is entirely truthful. I really must be totally nuts not to totally hate you but I can't, you're my baby brother, could never totally hate you deep down. People really shouldn't take outer looks and expressions so seriously, it doesn't say everything.

I know you say that you hate me beyond belief but deep down I wonder how truthful _your_ words really are. It does hurt a lot though coming from you, even if the words might not be 100 truthful. Plus there has to be some real hate there though, I've seen the harsh and blunt look in your eyes whenever they clasp on me, even at a distance. Sometimes, it's such a horrible look that it can knock the breath right out of me, never thought anyone could do that... Guess I've finally found a person that can actually have that kind of effect on me, my own flesh and blood... I guess it's the fact that you are so special to me that makes that effect so powerful... My baby brother... The one that's been closest to me, shared my whole life with...

I remember our dreams a long time ago, back when we were children. Do you? Baby brother of mine. I remember being obsessed about wrestling first and then kind of swung it your way so you could see what was so great about it, and was happy when you enjoyed watching it and everything with me. It was OUR thing, something special that we loved and shared together. I liked having it that way. But we don't always think the same, do we?

Things progressed over the times, mum must've thought it was just a hobby and such at the time and we'd lose interest or just keep it as a hobby, but we didn't. We used to wrestle in the backyard, me teaching you new moves and practice on creating new ones. We'd try to never miss a show on TV, would constantly talk about what was going on on each of the wrestling shows that'd we'd watch. We also went to small independent circuits to watch it live. Also went to a Wrestlemania once... One of the best moments of my life, getting to see our idol, Hulk Hogan.

After a few minutes of anyone meeting either of us they'd immediately be able to tell that we loved wrestling, everything about it. Even in our last High School yearbook it was well known, we got voted to win the WWF tag team championships when we were older. However, even though we were voted that many people doubted us and very well believed that we were destroying our lives and it was just that, an obsession, a dream that would never come true. Proved them wrong didn't we?

But I was always the one that believed to love it more out of the both of us. I was the one that led the way, you can't deny that Christian. I went to a professional training school ages before you ever did because I was so much more determined, I couldn't see myself doing much else.

We both went off to college together, even shared a room and everything, but you just seemed more dedicated to doing your studies more than myself. But you reached that certain point though where you did seem more interested in doing it as a career, using your own student finance to pay for you to go to a professional training school. However, I did have to nag at you a little. What can I say? I saw talent in you and didn't want you to just ignore it and let it slip by, which you were possibly about to do. I didn't believe I was being a very good brother if I didn't insist on you following what I felt was a dream of ours, you would've regretted it at another point in your life. Some people would've called what I did interfering but as far as I'm concerned it's none of their business and no one knew you better than I did.

After completing college and leaving, we didn't use our qualifications much and continued with the dream of wrestling. We got paid shit and did it in and through hellish conditions but still it didn't deter us. Why did we do it then? Experience, plain and simple. You can't get it any other way, it was good in that area because you got to fight such a variety of wrestlers and learn what the crowd liked and didn't like. We even met one of our other best friends, Rhino, he was a brilliant wrestler, and I even remember us being so amazed by his talents in the ring when we first saw him in an independent circuit. After meeting him he started to often travel with us and would even go to the same shows as us. I can't say it wasn't tough though, there were times when we had to sleep in unsuitable places and we didn't have any money for food or drink but we managed the best we could, even though it could've been described as a pure hell hole of a lifestyle, a far cry from where we all our now. But to tell you the truth... I wouldn't have made through it all if it wasn't for you being by my side, going through it with me. If it did anything for our relationship I'd say it strengthened it, some might've even found our closeness odd but I didn't care. Having you around made me feel... Secure. However I now realise at times I totally acted like a mother hen and can be a total over protective older brother... And always felt the need to have you close to wherever I am. Not that I'd ever say it to your face or anything... You'd call me a cry baby and a wuss. By then I really felt that you were dedicated to wrestling, like me, and was proud. You were also brilliant; you were a fast learner and definitely had a natural talent, I'm so glad that I pushed you to continue.

After a good few years of doing that though I finally got my big break, I could hardly believe it. I had been spotted for WWF and they wanted me to start training in their training camp, to hopefully reach the main shows. I couldn't very well turn it down, it was a once in a lifetime offer and I knew very well that you understood and was very happy and excited for me. While I went and did that you continued to do our old job... And I hated it. I hated being away from you and worried about you nonstop, I knew how bad it could be working on my old job and hated the thought of you at least doing it alone. Want to know a secret? Oh well, what the hell! Not like I'm actually going to tell you in person anyway. You still often travelled with friends, including Rhino, and doing shows with them, I used to do constant check up's behind your back, to make sure you were really alright. I know you used to always say that you were great and everything but of course you'd always say that, to not worry me. Before I left I asked Rhino to keep an eye on you, so basically I always knew what you got up too without me even being there. I felt the need to watch over you, even when I wasn't actually there, make sure you were alright. I really sound like a mother hen now, don't I? Even I can't stop laughing at myself over that! But you never need to worry because you'll never know.

After a couple of months in the training camp I was told that I was actually being moved on up and was actually going to be given a character and be on the shows and everything. I had never been so happy in my life but even then there was an invisible dark cloud in my mind, what about you? Most people would've said it was _my_ big break but I didn't want just me breaking in, I wanted you to too. Plus you were so talented and knew you were ready to come here, even being declared as ready by your training teacher. I started and it was the best thing ever, a lot of work and such though but still awesome, but still felt that I was missing something, you. I remember nagging at officials for like ever, telling them they totally had to see you in action. At first they didn't really pay any attention to me, firstly thinking that I was just trying to help my brother out and didn't mean he was actually any good. But after a bit of time they finally caved and said they'd go see you, give you an audition in a way and see whether I was speaking the truth. And of course, I totally was. They were amazed when they saw you in action and signed you up immediately to the same training camp that I went to. You soon quickly breezed through that and they wanted to move you up to the main shows. What made me extra happy was that they were willing for us to be put in the same group together and we were teamed together with Gangrel.

I had never been so happy in my life, both of us made it to our dream and by the looks of the officials, they said there was only going up for us. In time The Brood broke up, which I know made you extremely sad because you really liked Gangrel, but to me it kind of made me happy. I wasn't overly fond of Gangrel and the way he had another special closeness to you, I didn't trust his personality. I felt like he wanted to split us up and with me being the older brother it was my fight because I sure knew you weren't going to do it. I wasn't going to let Gangrel come between us, like hell would I let him win! He tried controlling you and I was so happy when you finally saw and figured out what he was doing and we broke off with him. After that we were finally just basically a tag team, sadly didn't get any flashy name but oh well, didn't mean we were any less brilliant. Besides, Edge and Christian had that certain ring to it, doesn't it? Also known as E&C.

We were brilliant as a tag team, weren't we? One of the best _ever_. Our TLC matches became legendary and we became famous for our constant rivalries with Matt and Jeff Hardy and The Dudley Boyz. We weren't afraid of anyone in the company; we thought we were that good. Oh wait, we _knew_ we were that good. We've held the tag team titles 7 times together, that just proved how good we are. People were just jealous of us. And in all honesty, I wouldn't have wanted to do that trip with anyone else and no matter what happened, we would always be brothers. I was so sure that we would remain a tag team for much longer than we did, but it wasn't good enough for you, was it Christian? You hated sharing the spotlight with people; you seem to want to lead more now. But still... We worked together so well, like poetry in motion. Always had each other's backs... At least, so I thought.

I'm now also remembering the explanation that you gave for turning on me too, you were in my shadow and I took everything, all the glory and praise. In a way, now looking back, you were right. And it wasn't even just recently; it was that way right from the very start. Plus I did boss you around... Making it more my dream than yours originally, even though you've grown to love it now. You've always been my shadow in a way, even though I had no intention of it being that way. You're right in a way; you do deserve credit but don't ever accuse me of not caring about you and taking everything off you!

Why couldn't you have just talked to me about it? I thought we could talk about anything, always had been able to in the past. If you wanted a solo career, that was fine, we didn't have to part ways like this. We could've even done mostly solo and tagged at odd times, wouldn't that have been better? Or do you just purely hate me that much that you can't stand being around me anymore? I hope that second option isn't the real answer. I think the crack showed during The King Of The Ring Tournament, we both made it to finals and I didn't try very well to hold our team together, did I? All I could think about was winning, didn't stop and think about others, like you. Looks like I might've been the one looking more for the solo career at the time... I feel ashamed at that.

When Lance Storm came out me with a chair and you came out to save me, I thought I couldn't be any more grateful to have you on my side, but you had other plans, didn't you? Hitting me with that chair, then kissing my tournament trophy and slammed it into me. I was so amazed and stunned, totally didn't see it coming. Do you know what one of the first things I did after that? I wanted a reason and watched over the previous weeks videos and I saw it, I could then see it coming. I was playing blind and didn't catch your signs.

I admit I've done wrong! Ok? Happy? But did you really have to go that far? Was that really the only way to get my attention at the time? If it was then I'm embarrassed at myself, letting it come to that.

I also feel so stupid; I thought I knew you when I know nothing. You converted to WCW, making me your enemy number 1. How stupid was I to believe that you'd come to your senses when you called me saying mum was ill and we needed to leave. Nothing but a big fat lie, a cover up so that you and your new friends could attack me. It really does feel like I don't know you at all. But I personally see it as pay back; pay back for all the things you felt that I'd done wrong to you. But even so, I feel like I deserve it, it hurt me like hell, much more than you could ever imagine. Even now I still dream and wish that we could make up some way or how, anything to stop this. But would a sorry honestly kill you? Huh?

I know that these thoughts are only just skimming through the events and such but oh well, you get the picture. I'd be going on all day if I went into every detail of everything... And what would it do to help? I'd still be stuck without you in my life...

Want to know another secret? Sure, why the hell not? Thought of tons of everything else. When you're not looking, I'm watching over you. From what I can tell you don't realise it, which is good, I don't want you to notice. Keeping a watchful eye over you, it's just one of those things as the older brother that I just feel the need to do, even if we are fighting. And that's the way it's going to stay, you might've disowned me but I won't with you. Forever watching you, now at a distance.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story and review and tell me what you think.**

**I got a new computer and wanted to write a new piece to test it out on and have wanted to write something like this, so I did. Love**** the older times more, so write more in these areas : ) Will be considering writing a Christian version, love Christian.**

**Totally love Christian, watch him on TNA every week. And liked him and Edge as a tag team, both quite good, however finding the more current Edge more annoying, lol.**** Hope they continue for many years to come.**


End file.
